Cry
by itsallwhiteandgold
Summary: What happens when Rachel Berry sees Puck crying?  Puckleberry FTW! Rated T for Puck's cursing.


"CRY"

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own this awesome show.

Okay, I did this because I drew this couple out of my cap along with two other couples. You can check my profile for the reason. :D

[Puckleberry]

**XXX**

_I'll always remember  
it was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
But ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

Rachel Berry had always thought that Noah Puckerman was this player who had more one-night-stands than relationships. She even thought that this made him a man whore. And he couldn't be trusted in a relationship and outside one-he was always being put into juvenile hall for whatever crap he'd done.

But whatever Rachel had thought about Puck had changed that one afternoon.

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

She had been sitting on the bleachers at the football stadium, looking up at a dark gray sky. She had had a horrible day. She had to live everyday just to see Finn Hudson with that bitch of a girlfriend he had-Quinn Fabray. If only she could get rid of Quinn, then she would treat Finn right. Treat him the way he deserved to be treated. But things were not that simple.

Heaving a sigh, she looked to her far left. She was Puck sitting in silence, all alone. He had been staring up at the sky as she had been. She wondered what he could have been doing here, all alone and silent. They weren't that far away from one another, so she could see the angry mask on his handsome (she'd never be caught dead saying he was handsome, though) face. This made her wonder some more on why he was mad. She shrugged off the thought and was about to leave when she saw him put his head in his hands. His was slightly shaking. Concerned, she walked over to him.

She almost tripped because she stopped so abruptly. She was near enough now to hear him…sobbing. She couldn't believe her eyes or ears. Puckerman was _crying_? What was so horrible that it brought Noah Puckerman, macho man and player extraordinaire, to tears?

Carefully, she walked further, stopped, and then said cautiously, "Um…Puck?"

When he looked up, Rachel felt her heart twist into a painful know. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his face was contorted in pain and sadness. She didn't know why he was so sad, but whatever it was, it made her feel horrible as well.

He hastily wiped his tears away, stood up to his full height, and face Rachel. He semed to be debating whether or not to say anything to the petite girl, but just grumbled, "Don't tell anybody you see me cryi-just, don't tell anybody." With that, he stalked off.

She was left there alone and speechless. But more importantly, she felt something about her life change.

_It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

A week passed since that one afternoon. Puck had been avoiding Rachel, who more than anything just wanted to talk to him about what she'd seen. She knew he must have been very embarrassed to have her see him crying, but she wanted to know what was wrong. She wanted to help him (if she could). Because at that moment when she had seen him cry, she saw something in his eyes. Something…

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything  
Alright_

She was sitting again at the bleachers when she got the chance to talk to Puck. He seemed to be deep in thought, so Rachel saw this as a chance to sneak up on him and confront him.

She walked to him and sat down beside him. He seemed to get out of his trance when he saw her, and immediately got up to make a quick get-away.

Rachel got up as well and stammered, "D-don't go!" She reached out and grabbed his hand. Puck stiffened at the touch of her hand. It was so soft…"Look, it's okay, I didn't tell anyone I saw you…cry. I promise I won't. I just wanted to talk to you."

There was a silence before Puck looked down at their hands and, with an arched brow, said, "If I tell you will you let go of my hand?"

Rachel's face flushed. She had forgotten completely that she was holding-_holding_-his hand. She let go of it and sat down. Puck sat down as well beside her. "Okay, well, I just…I just wanted to know why you were so sad, and what made you sad." There was a pause. "When I saw you crying, I knew it must have been very bad."

Puck was dying to get the pain off his chest, and for some reason, he felt like Rachel was the right person to tell all his problems to. With a deep sigh, he replied, "It's Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"I mean, sure, she's with Finn and all that and he's my best friend, but…I just can't believe I fell for her and she just used me."

Rachel arched a brow. "_Used _you? I thought _you _were the one doing all the using."

Puck managed a smirk. "Well, yes, normally. But…" His smirk faded away. I dunno. I was so into her that I let my feelings cloud my judgment. I was so prepared to changed my old ways and straighten up my act, all for her. But she just wanted to make Finn jealous for some reason and guess who she chose she do so with."

"You," Rachel replied quietly. Her heart ached for him; no wonder he was so hurt and sad and angry. The girl he loved had just used him.

"Bingo," Puck said bitterly. "And it sucked even more that I actually cried over her." He frowned up at the sky. "I don't understand. All the girls I fall for always end up hurting me. I give them all of my heart and would give up almost anything for them, but then they just treat me like shit. What the hell is _that_?"

His voice faltered at the end. Rachel put her hand on top of his. She wanted to hold him, and she wanted to make the pain go away. She wanted to know Puck-the REAL Puck. She wanted to know all his thoughts, all his fears. She wanted to know this vulnerable side-this side of him that got hurt and maybe even terrified.

Puck looked down at Rachel's hand, then face her. With a weak smile, he said, "You must think I'm pretty lame now, huh? That I'm a weak cry-baby?"

She placed her free hand on his cheek. With a small smile, she said, "No. I don't think you're lame or weak. I think that you're a guy with a big heart, and that Quinn and all those other girls just couldn't handle it."

Surprise showed in Puck's dark eyes.

Rachel suddenly remembered that 'something' she had seen in his eyes when she saw him cry. Now, she realized what she had seen. She looked Puck in the eyes and said very quietly, "When I saw you cry, I saw something in your eyes that…changed me. It took me long to figure out what I'd seen, but now I know for sure what I saw." There was a pause. "I saw forever in your eyes."

Yes, forever. She knew at that moment that she wasn't meant to be with Finn, even if he was so sweet and kind. When she saw Puck crying, she knew it was him. _He_ was the one for her. She didn't realize it at first, but now that she did, she wasn't going to let him slip away. Without much thought, she kissed him in a way she couldn't believe she was capable of. He kissed back, and they stayed that way for what felt like forever.

When they pulled away from one another, Puck's lips curled into a smile. "Well, here goes another girl I'll go gaga for."

Rachel smiled back. "Yeah, but I won't treat you the way those other girls treated you."

"Really," Puck said teasingly, though he believed her. He knew that Rachel Berry wouldn't break his heart, or use him. He knew she would love him back the say he would love her. And that was a pretty good change from all the sadness he'd been through.

This was definitely the start of forever for the both of them.

**XXX**

And now I'm done with my random-Glee-fanfic-writing-spree! Percy Jackson here I come…baby!


End file.
